Chaos Calling
by Striker flash
Summary: Chaos is coming. Killed on Earth, Johnathan goes and makes chaos everywhere he goes under the name Burning Chaos. Little does he know whats in store for him down the road.


**Chaos Calling**

Chapter 1: Sanity Lost

"Boring, also boring, super boring, getting boring-er," I continued as I kept flipping channels looking for something to watch. "Why is there nothing GOOD to watch anymore." I said as I laid down the remote control and started walking to my room. I live in an apartment that I had got when I started collage. Just a plain old apartment with one bathroom, one bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Never really got anything to put in the living room except a TV, computer, and a desk. My room on the other hand was a different story. Since I was majoring in animation design it had pictures and drawings all over the room. Though I was not the best drawer in the world I still liked to think I had talent. I mostly focused on drawing stuff like Link from Legend of Zelda, the zombies from Plants Vs. Zombies, and...My Little Pony characters. For some reason I could draw them better than the other things I drew.

Anyway I went to my room to find my pencil and colored pencils. I had seen on the internet that "Weird Al" Yankovic would be voicing a character on the show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. I found it funny that someone like him would actually voice a character on the show. Just as I was about to start drawing what I thought "Weird Al" would look like as a pony I heard my phone ring. Reaching into my pocket and pulling it out I noticed it was my friend Ryan calling. "What does he want now," I thought as I tapped answer, "probably needs me to go get him out of jail again."

"Hey Johnathan, I need you to do me a favor," just from the way the conversation started off I didn't like where it was going. "What did you do this time? Flirt with some dude's girl at a bar," I asked him. "Actrully no. Not this time anyway, but I am drunk. I also have just done something stupid that I need your help with," he said in as much of a serious tone as he could while drunk. "What did you do?" I said not expecting what he told me next. "I accidentally killed somebody," he said. I could tell that he wasn't lying cause of the way he said it. "Where are you," I asked him. "The alley behind Jackson's Bar. Please hurry," was the last thing he said before hanging up.

The first thought to go through my head was "HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" my second thought was "Please tell me he's just screwing with me."

After about five minutes of debating it in my head I decided to go make sure he was ok. I ran out of my room grabbing my car keys in the process. Once I got to the door I grabbed my jacket and ran out. As soon as I was outside I ran to my car. A fully restored "66 Ford Mustang. As I went to get into my car I put my hand on the steering wheel, cranked the car, shut the door, and speed off down the road to Jackson's Bar. Once I was the and had parked the car I went to the alley on the side and looked around. At first I couldn't really make out what I was looking at then I realized something I should have noticed a little quicker. There was blood. Lots of it. All over the walls of the alley and the ground. I looked up and saw Ryan leaning over a body lying on the ground. I was about to call out his name when a guy shot out of the shadows with a knife.

My first reaction was exactly what I should never have done. I yelled. Ryan heard me with just enough time to look up at me before the knife plunged through his back. The moment it went through I knew he was dead. I felt angry that I couldn't help him or save him for that matter from the murderer. So I did what every angry person does. I charged at him. As soon as I made contact with his body he went flying like a bag of flower. He hit the ground and the knife in his hand flew out of his hand. Running over to it I grabbed it and jumped at the murderer. Holding him to the ground I looked at him and noticed two things: 1: It was a she and 2: she was terrified. While holding her down I looked into her eyes and saw fear. "What your not afraid of taking one persons life but your terrified of someone taking yours," I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine. "What are you?" she asked almost screaming it with terror. Calmly I looked at her and smiled while saying, "Me? Oh I'm your worst nightmare but when you get to hell you can tell them Chaos is back." With that I plunged the knife into her skull. I stood up feeling weird and drained of energy.

"That was unnecessary," I heard a voice behind me say. Turning around I heard a gunshot and then. Nothing.


End file.
